Charlotte King
Charlotte King is a biology teacher, who joined the staff at the local high school, portrayed by Erika Heynatz. Summer Bay While enjoying a drink at Angelo's, Charlotte notices Matt Page and he joins her table. Charlotte goes back to Matt's caravan and they have sex. The next day, Charlotte goes to the high school and Zac introduces her to Leah Patterson-Baker his ex-girlfriend and the new biology teacher. Charlotte soon realises that Matt is a student and they both agree to keep their one-night stand a secret. Charlotte helps Josh Barrett locate his brother Andy who has taken off in his car while intoxicated. Leah later asks Charlotte to tutor Matt and she reluctantly agrees. During their first session, Charlotte and Matt reignite their affair. Maddy later witnesses Matt trying to give Charlotte a flower and works out that they are dating. Matt takes photos of himself and Charlotte in bed together. Matt informs Charlotte that Maddy knows about them, and she threatens Maddy. Charlotte then ends things with Matt. When Leah tries to work out who she is dating, Charlotte panics and Andy lies that it is him. Matt threatens to release the photos and Charlotte tries to take his phone. He later tells her that the photos are on his laptop. When Leah's house burns down, Matt accuses Charlotte. He later apologises and they agree to move on. Charlotte and Andy kiss and begin dating for real. Charlotte gives Zac a loan after he learns the house insurance lapsed. Charlotte's son Hunter breaks into her motel room and then demands to be introduced to his father Zac. Charlotte later realises that Hunter set fire to Zac and Leah's house. She and Hunter then moved into the Diner Apartment where she later killed Denny Miller, who was hoping to speak with Hunter about her job and found a safe stolen from the Diner. She buried it and Denny's body in the woods, where a man named Tristan Powell, who is one of Trevor 'Gunno' Gunson's accomplices threatened to expose the death unless she gave him $200,000. She had no choice but to steal from Hunter and learnt that Gunno's enemy Darryl Braxton, who was thought dead was actually alive after reading Denny's diary and demanded she find out from Brax's family. After Hunter was kidnapped and dumped in the bush, she demanded Tristan to let her go, but he refuses and leaves her car, only for her to accelerate into Tristan, killing him. Charlotte insists with Irene and Kat that it was an accident, but Kat thinks Charlotte hit Trystan on purpose. Charlotte tells Kat that she can't believe that she can prove that. A week later, Charlotte gets a call from Trystan's mate Gunno, requesting her to visit him in prison. Charlotte meets Gunno for the first time and he was angry at her for what she did to Trystan. Charlotte states it was an accident, but he doesn't believe her, and reminds her that she also murdered Denny. Kat tells Charlotte that she got a call from the prison that she has been visiting Gunno. Charlotte says that Gunno is her ex-boyfriend who she met at the bar 15 years ago. Martin Ashford, Brax's friend and the only person knows that Brax is alive, speaks with Charlotte about Gunno, and knows that Gunno isn't her ex. Category:Characters Category:Teachers Category:Summer bay teachers